Why The Decimo's Guardians Don't Do Paperwork
by JustPlainMemories
Summary: There was a reason Tsuna never assigned his guardians their own share of paperwork.


**A/N:** Hey guys! I started reading the KHR manga two weeks ago and with every passing chapter, I think my love for it just kept multiplying :)

So anyways, this is my first fic in this fandom. It's just a short piece I wrote for fun and I really hope you guys enjoy it :)

**_Disclaimer:_**I own nothing... yet.

_Warning: _Just a few bad words stated here and there. Nothing serious.

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada stared at the mountainous towers of paperwork stacked all over his desk with nothing but contempt. However, instead of lashing out or throwing a tantrum like he usually did when faced with ridiculously large sums of paperwork, the brunette calmly made his way to his seat and plopped himself on the leather chair with a sigh.

Any lesser man would have cried at the thought of having to deal with all those contracts, lawsuits and bills before the clock struck midnight lest he gets shot by his too-sadistic-to-be-human tutor, but Tsuna being… well… Tsuna, had long since come to terms with the fact that the universe had it out for him ever since the day he was conceived.

If being born with a total of zero talents, poor luck with the fairer sex and absolutely no academic prowess wasn't a clear indication that his very existence wasn't wanted, then the fact that he got forcefully dragged into the shady world of the mafia at the young age of thirteen must have (at least) given him a hint. By the time assassins, rival families and various government officials had started coming after his head, the thought of being on the universe's hit list had already cemented itself in his mind.

Shaking his head to clear his offhanded thoughts, Tsuna reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a pen before glancing at his watch.

_5: 17_

Although Tsuna had always been poor in Math, he was pretty sure he had less than seven hours before his tutor barged into the room with a gun and attempted to blow his brains out; so, without wasting any more time, he grabbed the nearest stack and started reading through before placing his signature where necessary.

Two hours and multiple stacks later, the tenth boss of Vongola found himself done with all the paperwork related to general matters like the allied families' requests, bills, party invitations and marriage proposals from people he didn't know, but instead of cheering up, Tsuna's mood turned even more sour than when he had started.

If a poor soul had the misfortune of entering the Decimo's office at that moment, they would have been greeted by a murderous aura that could rival Hibari's and a glare that made Gokudera's icy expressions look like nothing more than cute pouts. And even if- by some miracle- said soul was aware that the files on the desk were the target of Tsuna's fury, that still wouldn't have stopped them from running for the hills.

When Tsuna realized that the papers weren't going to miraculously combust under his glare, he let out a defeated sigh and pulled the smallest stack closer to him.

_Well, might as well see what they destroyed this time…_

The destructive nature of the Decimo's guardians as well as the Varia was no secret in Vongola household, or the mafia world for that matter. The fact that Tsuna was the one that had to deal with all the piling paperwork- read: lawsuits and charges- that resulted from both parties' violent tendencies earned the brunet sympathy from all people associated with him.

However, none of them ever dared to lift a finger to help him. After all, once you entered the dreaded world of paperwork, you would never be able to go back. Anyone in need of proof would just have to look through the history of Vongola bosses I through IX to see how simple papers could cause never ending agony to even the strongest of men.

If the mighty bosses couldn't escape, what on earth would make them, simple members of the mafia, think they even stood a chance?

As he went through the nth contract that day, Tsuna couldn't help but wonder why on earth he couldn't have normal guardian's who'd actually be able to assist him. Signing the document once he'd approved of all the terms, he reached out and grabbed another file- all the while, reminiscing on the fateful day he'd actually tried to make them do their own work for a change.

* * *

When Tsuna had garnered enough courage to assign his guardians the duty of doing their own paperwork, he'd been ecstatic. However, like most ideas the Decimo thought up, that plan had immediately come to a stop the very day it was implemented.

Why?

Three words.

Mukuro and Hibari.

Despite being furious at what his reckless guardians had done, the tiny, violent part of Tsuna couldn't help but be impressed.

How had two people been able to almost lead him to financial ruin in a single day? How had two people managed to become internationally wanted criminals yet still manage to keep their identities hidden? How had two people become the cause of his heart failing multiple times with out even intending to do so?

But most importantly, how could paperwork have affected them like that?

* * *

But much to Tsuna's never ending surprise, the rest of his guardians had actually reacted peacefully.

* * *

Yamamoto for example, had simply smiled when he'd received his order.

Confident at his guardian's nature to take everything in stride and perform to his fullest, Tsuna had practically beamed when he handed him his stacks. However, the boss was quite shocked to find his Rain guardian asleep in his office at noon. And upon further inspection, he realized that the swordsman had barely even finished his first file before he'd decided to surrender himself to the world of slumber.

It was then that Tsuna remembered that he wasn't the only one that used to fail in class.

* * *

After promising he'd do his best and make Tsuna proud to the extreme, Ryohei had proceeded to dump everything in the shredder before running off to the training room when he thought no one was looking.

His excuse?

"I'm sorry Sawada but those files were EXTREMELY possessed!"

Tsuna had been too shocked to even respond.

* * *

In terms of paperwork, Lambo had the least- his record being second only to Chrome's- so Tsuna could hardly find it in him to get mad at the teenager. Seeing as he was also the youngest, it was only natural for the Decimo to let him off the hook and handle all the paperwork himself. This of course, had nothing to do with the fact that Tsuna was favoring him because he considered him his little brother- well, at least that's what he told himself.

Besides, if Tsuna were to honest, his lightning guardian's escapades never resulted to any damage seeing as he was too lazy to actually partake in battle… unlike most of his fellow guardians.

The only things that ever filled the files that were sent to Tsuna's office under Lambo's name were school newsletters and secret admirer notes sent by the Italian's love struck schoolmates.

Tsuna would be lying if he said he didn't feel a little jealous every time a new love letter landed on his desk.

* * *

Chrome's share of paperwork had only been one page.

Not one stack. Not one file.

Just. One. Page.

Tsuna truly envied her.

* * *

Gokudera on the other hand, had impressed Tsuna beyond belief.

When handing him his stacks of lawsuits, the Decimo had expected the hot-tempered silverette to snap like the Cloud and Mist guardian and go after whichever idiot that had decided to sue the mafia. Heck, he'd even expected him to blast all of his share of paperwork to kingdom come as he cursed the papers, the people involved as well as the women who birthed them.

But, what he didn't expect was the eager-to-work Gokudera that accepted the workload with a smile as he declared, "I'll make you proud Tenth!"

And true to his word, Tsuna's self-proclaimed right-hand man did just that- for in the record time of three hours, Gokudera's ludicrous number of paperwork had already been signed, neatly categorized and filed away for future use. And if that hadn't been enough, Gokudera had decided to ask his beloved boss for more.

Tsuna's heart had skipped a beat.

"Are… are you sure Gokudera-kun?" He had asked, just to make sure he hadn't heard wrong.

"Yes, Tenth!" The silveret fervently replied. "As your right-hand man it's my duty to assist you in matters like this. I won't be able to forgive myself if you died because of paperwork!"

Completely ignoring the unintentional insult, Tsuna threw himself at the Storm guardian and wept. _There truly is a God!_

Never in his short stressful life, had he expected a godsend to appear and aid him in his harsh battle against paperwork, yet, here Gokudera stood, practically begging him for more stacks. How on earth could he refuse?

Through out the first week of Gokudera's assistance, Tsuna barely had to lift a finger when it came to dealing with paperwork. His right-hand man took care of everything; from the piling lawsuits that resulted from Hibari and Mukuro's rampage the previous week to the never-ending bills that kept popping up on his desk.

At first, Tsuna had been shocked to learn that Gokudera could flawlessly mimic his own signature but after a few seconds of pondering, he let it go. If it had been anyone other than the Storm guardian (e.g. Mukuro), then he'd have been really worried, but seeing as it was Gokudera, that just made him even more happy. After all, it just meant less work for him.

For weeks, the Decimo had been on cloud nine.

Then, out of the blue, Gokudera got allergic…

… to paperwork.

_How is this even possible?!_ He had asked himself that question multiple times as Shamal explained his friend's condition to him in the infirmary. Apparently, Gokudera had hated paperwork with a burning passion far stronger than Tsuna's, however, his willingness to help his boss made him force himself into dealing with it.

"- so in short, you'll be doing all you're work from now on Tsuna." The perverted doctor had stated with a smile, completely unaware of how his words were affecting the brunet.

However, even with the thought of having to return to the hellish life he'd once lived in, Tsuna still couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that surfaced as he stared the twitching form of his right-hand man. _It's my fault he's like this._

From that day on, Tsuna had vowed to never hand Gokudera any task involving papers, pens or pencils.

* * *

Tsuna had always wondered why Reborn's bills and lawsuits were directed at him, but he never dared to voice his question.

When the fated day of assigning everyone their specific share of workload came, he'd actually included his tutor in the list of people who were required to handle paperwork. But before he'd even opened his mouth to inform the Arcobaleno, he found a loaded gun pressed on his forehead.

"If you give me paperwork, I will shoot you."

For some reason, his Hyper Intuition told him that Reborn hadn't inserted the usual Dying Will bullets in his gun that day.

* * *

Tsuna didn't even bother going to the Varia's Headquarters.

He may have hated paperwork, but he was most definitely not going to endanger his life by asking those lunatics.

* * *

In the end, the only people that could actually help Tsuna were the very people who did the least amount of damage.

Chrome and Lambo.

The Decimo felt guilty for even thinking about asking them.

* * *

By the time Tsuna had snapped out of his musings, he was finishing off the last file of the paperwork that had been unceremoniously tossed into his office during the afternoon. A quick glance at his watch informed him it was 11:39.

_Great! And I've still got a few minutes to spare._

The moment he'd finished signing the last dotted line on the contract, he closed the file and tossed it to the farthest pile of organized documents before rushing out of his office. The last thing he needed was Reborn arriving 'fashionably early' and shooting him just for still being in the office.

… Tsuna really needed a vacation.

* * *

**A/N**: This isn't exactly one of my best works but I still like it. Don't know why... Anyway, I have a few ideas swimming around in my head at the moment but before I can even think of writing them down, I'd really like to see how people respond to this.

Please review. I really want to hear what you guys think :)

(I'd really appreciate it if you guys actually listened to my request instead of blatantly ignoring it (: )


End file.
